Technical Field
The present invention relates to wireless networks and, more particularly, to a two-stage algorithm for an uplink coordinated multipoint (CoMP) scheme in a heterogeneous wireless network.
Description of the Related Art
CoMP transmission/reception has been considered as a promising technology by 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE-A (Long Term Evolution-Advanced) due to its potential to improve coverage, cell-edge throughput, and/or spectrum efficiency of signal transmission. Since coordinated scheduling/beamforming (CS/CB) does not require data sharing among multiple transmission points (TPs), it has become the most feasible implementation scheme for CoMP in the case of X2-based multiple eNBs (evolved Node B or base station) coordination. In CB, the transmit-side precoding applied to downlink transmissions is coordinated between TPs in order to reduce interference between the coverage areas of different TPs. In CS, transmission powers and resource allocations are coordinated in order to reduce interference.